


To the ends of the universe

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Budding Love, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: A short Startrek Discovery story. What did Captain Philippa Georgiou and First Officer Michael Burnham talk about when they were stranded on the desert while waiting to be rescued by their ship the USS Shenzhou?





	To the ends of the universe

The desert winds blew gently at first. Even at this slow rate, dust still rose in tiny flurry clusters enough to diminish vision ahead. The unforgiving sun beat down on the two Starfleet officers as they walked trying to find shelter before they could be rescued by their ship. They wore suitable clothes for this particular environment but the clothes had a disadvantage. They were long and often got tangled between their legs causing the women to stumble. They preferred to laugh at the awkwardness than grumble about something they could do little about. 

"Captain to the Shenzhou!" Captain Philippa hailed. There was no reply. Not even static.

"There`s too much magnetic interference with our communications system. They can`t hear us. We are also too small to be seen." Michael said logically.

"Ah, we`ll keep trying then." The captain countered optimistically.

 

They walked some more and finally saw foot prints. They discovered that they were their own foot steps and the captain pointed that out to her first officer. They have been walking in one big circle! They soon found a large flat rock which jutted out from another rock wall. It formed some shade so they decided to sit and rest for a while. Michael decided that this was a good time as any to tell what she felt for her captain.

 

"Captain, for the last seven years you took me under your wings, you taught me human values, reintegrated me in your society. It was not easy for me, a human, raised by Vulcans, to live among humans again. I would like to thank you for your patience when i was rude and insubordinate. Thank you." The younger woman bowed her head to the captain. She dared not touch the other woman`s arm, which she really wanted to do. For some strange reason it seemed inappropriate to do so.

 

"Thank you, Michael. Our time in service together has been great. Your`re a good friend and as first officer i put my life in your hands." She sighed then continued. "I have felt many things for you in my heart. First i thought of you as arrogant, superior but later i learned to love you as a good friend, younger sister and...more." The captain censored her words and paused. Michael looked at her captain with an unreadable expression on her face. One which could only be described as "Vulcan."

"Captain Philippa. May i have permission to speak freely?" The young woman asked. At the captain`s nod she went on. "I feel more than friendship for you. Forgive me if i cross the line, here but i must say this in case we do not get rescued. I love you. Please don`t say it is illogical because i know it is. You are my superior officer. I am not supposed to feel this way...but i...do." She said bravely.

 

The captain sat beside her friend with her head bowed. How was she going to tell the young woman that she felt the same way? How was she going to say that they cannot be together? Why? Because of Starfleet protocols which discouraged but not prohibit fraternization. Finally the older woman decided to just come out and say it.

"Michael, i love you too..."

"Please don`t say you love me as a mother because that`s not how i feel for you!" Michael cut her superior officer off.

"No, Michael. I do not love you as a mother. You are the best First Officer and my Number One. As i said earlier that i trust you and have often put my life in your hands. I love you as a lover would. Unfortunately we...." At that moment the comm channel whirred into life and the duo disappeared from the unforgiving desert. They rematerialised on the transporter pads of the USS Shenzhou.

"I will talk to you later, Michael." The captain promised quietly.

"Very well, captain." The first officer replied.

 

The two women quickly got absorbed in their duties. They never had a chance to meet again in private. Every so often, however, the captain would call the first officer to her ready room for some quality time together. They would drink coffee, Vulcan spiced tea or have lunch together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome. 
> 
> I absolutely love this pairing. Yes, i do. I have only watched Startrek Discovery since Monday (25/09/17). Sadly the captain was killed by the Klingons :(
> 
> Tell me what you think :)


End file.
